In order to apply homonuclear solid NMR dipolar recoupling experiments to magnetically dilute samples of surface-adsorbed biopolymers and high molecular acids and nucleic acid-protein complexes, we propose acquiring a wide-bore 11.75 Tesla Magnet, 2 high power amplifiers, and two triple channel CPMAS probes for use with an existing home-build solid state NMR console. At the present time, a large number of projects that require the study of magnetically dilute samples by REDOR and DRAWS at variable temperature, must be performed on a single 9.4 T wide bore magnet or on a 4.75 T wide bore magnet. Practical consideration involved in the design and construction of multi-resonant solid state NMR CPMAS probes with VT capability prevent the use of 52 mm bore magnets. At a cost of less than $500,000, half what an identical spectrometer would cost if acquired as a single package from a commercial vendor, a new solid state wide bore spectrometer will be made available to the Drobny, Stayton, and Sigurdsson research groups.